1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glazing panels and particularly, but not exclusively, to solar control glazing panels which are intended to undergo heat treatment following application of a solar control filter.
2. Discussion of Background
EP 233003A describes a glazing panel carrying a sputter coated optical filter having the structure: glass substrate/SnO2 base dielectric/first metallic barrier of Al, Ti, Zn, Zr or Ta/Ag/second metallic barrier of Al, Ti, Zn, Zr or Ta/SnO2 top dielectric. The optical filter is designed to block a significant portion of the incident radiation in the infra red portion of the spectrum whilst allowing passage of a significant portion of the incident radiation in the visible portion of the spectrum. In this way, the filter acts to reduce the heating effect of incident sunlight whilst allowing good visibility through the glazing and is particularly suitable for car windscreens.
In this type of structure, the Ag layer acts to reflect incident infra red radiation and in order to fulfil this role must be maintained as silver metal rather than silver oxide and must not be contaminated by adjacent layers. The dielectric layers which sandwich the Ag layer serve to reduce the reflection of the visible portion of the spectrum which the Ag layer would otherwise provoke. The second barrier serves to prevent oxidation of the Ag layer during sputtering of the overlying SnO2 dielectric layer in an oxidising atmosphere; this barrier is at least partially oxidised during this process. The main role of the first barrier is to prevent oxidation of the silver layer during heat treatment of the coating (e.g. during bending and/or tempering) of the glazing panel by being oxidised itself rather than allowing passage of oxygen to the Ag layer. This oxidation of the barrier during heat treatment provokes an increase in TL of the glazing panel.
EP 792847A discloses a heat treatable solar control glazing panel which is based on the same principle and has the structure: glass substrate/ZnO dielectric/Zn barrier/Ag/Zn barrier/ZnO dielectric/Zn barrier/Ag/Zn barrier/ZnO dielectric. The Zn barriers positioned below each of the Ag layers are intended to be oxidised completely during heat treatment and serve to protect the Ag layers from oxidation. As well known in the art, the structure of having two, spaced Ag layers rather than a single layer Ag layer increases the selectivity of the filter.
EP 718250A discloses the use of a layer which provides a barrier to oxygen diffusion as at least part of the outermost dielectric layer in this type of filter stack. Such a layer must have a thickness of at least 100 xc3x85 and preferably at least 200 xc3x85 in order to form an effective-barrier and may comprise a silicon compound SiO2, SiOxCy, SiOxNy, nitrides like Si3N4 or AlN, carbides like SiC, TiC, CrC and TaC.
According to one aspect,the present invention provides a glazing panel carrying a coating stack comprising in sequence at least:
a glass substrate
a base antireflective layer
an infra-red reflecting layer, and
a top antireflective layer
characterized in that at least one of the antireflective layers comprises at least one mixed nitride layer which is a mixture of Al and at least one additional material X, in which the atomic ratio X/Al is greater than or equal to 0.05 and in which X is one or more of the materials selected from the group comprising the elements of Groups 3a, 4a, 5a, 4b, 5b, 6b, 7b, 8 of the periodic table. The term xe2x80x9cperiodic tablexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the CAS (Chicago Academy of Science) periodic table system.
The antireflective layer is a layer composed of at least one member selected from the group consisting of oxides, nitrides and carbides and double compounds thereof.
As the oxide, for example, an oxide of at least one element selected from the group consisting of Zn, Ti, Sn, Si, Al, Ta or Zr may be mentioned. In addition, for example, zinc oxide containing Al, Ga, Si or Sn or indium oxide containing Sn may be mentioned.
As the nitride, a nitride of at least one element selected from the group consisting of Si, Al and B (a nitride (A)) or a mixture (inclusive of a double nitride) of a nitride of Zr or Ti with a nitride (A) may be mentioned.
As the double compound, SiOxCy, SiOxNy, SiAlxNy or SiAlxOyNz may be mentioned. The antireflective layer may be a single layer or a multiple layer.
Especially, a zinc oxide or a zinc oxide containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of Sn, Al, Cr, Ti, Si, B, Mg, In and Ga is preferable, because it makes it possible to stably form an adjacent infra-red reflecting layer with a high crystallinity. Especially, a zinc oxide containing Al and/or Ti is preferable.
The infra-red reflecting material is a material that has a reflectance higher than the reflectance of sodalime glass in the band of wavelength between 780 nm and 50 xcexcm.
The infra-red reflecting layer is a layer composed of Ag only or a layer comprising Ag as the main component and an additional metal element (such as Pd, Au or Cu). When an additional metal element is contained, the content of the additional metal element is preferably from 0.3 to 10 at %, more preferably from 0.3 to 5 at %, based on the total of Ag and the additional metal element. If the content of an additional metal element is less than 0.3 at %, the effect of stabilizing Ag is small. Also, if the content of an additional metal element exceeds 10 at %, the effect of stabilizing Ag diminishes. Especially, Pd as the additional metal element can immobilize Ag atoms, namely depress the migration of Ag atoms and affords a layer which is excellent in stability and chemical resistance at high temperatures. As the Pd content increases, the rate of film formation tends to decrease, the visible light transmittance tends to lower, and the shielding selectivity between visible rays and near infrared rays tends to become poor. Therefore, the Pd content is preferred to be at most 5.0 at %, especially from 0.3 to 2.0 at %.
When the glass laminate of the present invention comprises more than one infra-red reflecting layer, each infra-red reflecting layer may have the same composition or a different composition. The infra-red reflecting layer may be a multiple layer comprising at least two laminated films, for example, a multiple layer composed of Ag and Pd.
In a glazing panel having a three layer type laminated coating, the thicknesses of the base antireflective layer, the infra-red layer and the top antireflective layer layer are preferably from 15 to 45 nm, from 9 to 16 nm (especially from 9 to 12 nm) and from 30 to 45 nm, respectively. A glazing panel comprising a colorless soda lime glass substrate of 2 mm thick and a three layer type laminated coating formed on the substrate has such representative optical properties as a luminous transmittance (TL) of about from 75 to 85% and an energetic transmittance (TE) of about from 50 to 70% after heat treatment.
In a glazing panel having a five layer type laminated coating, the thicknesses of the base antireflective layer, the infra-red layer the central antireflective layer, the infra-red layer and the top antireflective layer layer are preferably from 16 to 50 nm (especially from 20 to 45 nm), from 6.5 to 16 nm (especially from 6.5 to 12.5 nm), from 40 to 100 nm (especially from 45 to 90 nm), from 6.5 to 16 nm (especially from 6.5 to 12.5 nm) and from 16 to 50 nm (especially from 20 to 45 nm), respectively. A glazing panel comprising a colorless soda lime glass substrate of 2 mm thick and a five layer type laminated coating formed on the substrate has such representative optical properties as a luminous transmittance (TL) of about from 70 to 80% and an energetic transmittance (TE) of about from 40 to 50% after heat treatment.